Blown Away
by IVIX
Summary: "But even when I stop crying, even when we fall asleep and I'm nestled in his arms, this will leave another scar. No one will see it. No one will know. But it will be there. And eventually all of the scars will have scars, and that's all I'll be-one big scar of a love gone wrong." - Amanda Grace. TRIGGER WARNING: PHYSICAL & CHILD ABUSE. Song fic. Rating for language and abuse.


**Title:** Blown Away

**Rating:** M

**Trigger Warning:** Child Abuse

_Italic:_ Quinn's memories.

_**Bold & Italic**_: Song.

* * *

"_But even when I stop crying, even when we fall asleep and I'm nestled in his arms, this will leave another scar. _

_No one will see it. _

_No one will know. _

_But it will be there._

_And eventually all of the scars will have scars, and that's all I'll be-one big scar of a love gone wrong."_

_**- Amanda Grace**_

Just like every other day in McKinley High School, Quinn Fabray walks down the hall with her head high, shoulders back and a cold ambiance surrounding her. Classes were over so the corridors were relatively empty as she walks towards the choir room for the Glee meeting.

As she enters the room, she saw Rachel sitting by Finn, with that dazzling smile of hers plastered on her face, she was probably rambling on and on about the revival of Wicked. Finn, with his usual dopey smile, sat silently beside Rachel, nodding from time to time to what she was talking about, but if anyone were to know the oaf, they would know that he wasn't listening to a single word the brunette was speaking. Even if the two were not dating, they still acted like they were a couple, Quinn frowned at the duo. Rachel, noticing Quinn's appearance, shot her a grin and nodded slightly before continuing her rambling.

She settled down on the riser, waiting for the rest of the club to arrive. Minutes passed by, Mercedes came in gossiping with Kurt, Brittany and Santana strolled in giggling while holding hands, and soon the room was filled with all the club members. Her sight never left the short brunette who was still talking about how amazing Idina Menzel and Kristen Chenoweth were in Wicked. In Quinn's mind, she silently wished that maybe one day, she could be with Rachel like her best friends were with each other: in love.

She smiled coldly at her pathetic thoughts; there was absolutely no chance in Hell that Rachel could stand being in the same room as her without fearing Quinn, let alone being in love.

As she was bashing herself silently, Mr. Shue walked in late, per usual.

"Okay guys! How are we doing today?" He asked happily at the group of teenagers. Everyone muttered out a silent 'Fine' or 'Great'.

"Great, I've got a new assignment for you guys, this week I want you guys to come up with a song that describe your life and what you want to do with it. Whether it's about …" Mr. Shue continues to explain the lesson as Quinn had frozen in her chair.

Quinn looked down to her hands, they were pristine and soft, that's what everyone believes. How long has it been since she began wearing the white turtle neck under her Cheerios uniform? How long has it been since she had to apply heavy layers of make up to her face before leaving the house?

She chuckled darkly, her friends quietly turned to look at Quinn in curiosity. The relationship between Santana and Quinn had greatly improved since junior year; they are now legitimate best friends and not just friends who are benefitting from each other's social status. Quinn shook her head at her friends, and gave them a reassuring smile, hoping that they won't pursue her about what was wrong, she was slowly running out of excuses.

Glee Club slowly came to an end; Quinn had spaced out throughout the whole meeting after Mr. Shue had announced the assignment.

She knew what song she would be singing; it defined her life so perfectly. She gathered her stuff and went back to the house that she has to call home.

* * *

The next day rolled in quietly, there was only one thing different from Quinn: she was wearing glasses today. Everyone in the hall had to double check that the head cheerio was indeed wearing black framed glasses on her nose.

The coldness wasn't as obvious as it was on Quinn on any other day, today, she seemed tired and worn out. Quinn dragged herself from class to class, and finally the day had come to an end and it was time for Glee Club again.

Before she walked into the choir room, she did a detour to the nearest girls' washroom; she looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. There were so many things she wished for in her life, but right now, all she wants is relief.

She recomposed herself and pushed herself into the choir room.

Everything was the same, people were talking to each other but Quinn didn't hear any of that, she was in her own world until Mr. Shue walked in.

"Hey guys, so, anyone ready to perform for us today?" He looked around the crowd to look for a volunteer.

Nobody did, except Quinn.

"I am, Mr. Shue." Her voice was quiet but somehow it resounded through the room.

Mr. Shue was a little surprised that Quinn had volunteered to sing, it was rare for the blonde to perform in Glee club.

"Great Quinn, the floor is yours!" He took a seat in the front row as Quinn moves towards the band. She whispered the name of the song that she was going to sing and they nodded in affirmation.

She took a seat on the stool positioning her in front of the Glee kids. She glanced around the room and saw that they were all paying attention to her. This was a rare sight but, today she simply couldn't bring herself to care.

As the first beat of the drums began, Quinn closed her eyes and straightens her back.

_**Dry lightning cracks across the skies **_

_**Those storm clouds gather in her eyes **_

As she sung the words, she slowly slipped back into her memories.

_It was pitch black outside, rain was pouring loudly against her room's window. She was sitting on her bed, curled up inside her blanket when a loud bang resounded in her room. Her father was standing at the door, and judging from the red hue on his cheeks, he was wasted again. He slowly maneuvers towards the blonde, and harshly, he grabbed her hair and yanked her out of the bed._

_Quinn whimpered at the force he used to pull her out of the bed, but didn't say anything._

_**Daddy was mean ole mister **_

"_Get up, you piece of shit!" He yelled at Quinn, there was a slight slur in his words from the level of intoxication he was in but it didn't make him any less scary._

_Quinn pushed herself up to her feet; Russell yanked her hair backwards when she stood up in front of him. _

"_Who the fuck do you think you are, huh?" He spat on her face as he loosen his grip on her hair, but as soon as he lets go of her hair, his hand came crashing on her cheek like lightning. Quinn was knocked down to her knees again from the power of the slap, the attack didn't stop there as a leg was brought brutally to her abdomen._

_The kick would have definitely left a big bruise if it didn't break any ribs, Quinn didn't mutter a single word to reply to her father's rhetorical questions. She knew they would be rhetorical, because if she were to try to defend herself, the consequences would be way harsher. _

_**Mama was an angel in the ground **_

_As Russell was descending his fists on Quinn like a machine gun, she couldn't help but wonder why her mother would never come to her rescue. She knew the answer, her mother had already drunk herself to the oblivions and was currently under the influence of the drugs she was taking. Judy was peacefully asleep while nightmare descends on Quinn. _

_**The weather man called for a twister **_

_**She prayed blow it down **_

_She didn't know when her loving father had started to hit her, but she knew if she were to defy him, she would be dead. _

_**There's not enough rain in Oklahoma **_

_**To wash the sins out of that house **_

_**There's not enough wind in Oklahoma **_

_**To rip the nails out of the past**_

Quinn was singing each line with the amount of pain that she could feel at every blow she had to take, the anger and rage was slipping through the words and a lone tear was falling from her closed eyes.

Everyone in the room was gaping at Quinn and her choice of song, and the emotion behind the lyrics had shaken them into shock. Santana stared at her friend in horror; she finally understood why Quinn insisted on wearing the turtle neck even in the middle of the summer. It was to cover the bruises that make up couldn't hide. She covered her mouth with her left hand as she watches her friend cries. Brittany took Santana's hand and squeezed it tight, the pain was too apparent in Quinn's voice, she might not be great in academics but she could read and feel people's emotions and this was beyond what she had ever encountered.

Rachel had her eyes bore into the blonde sitting in front of her; this was not the blonde that had tortured her for years on, that has the power to manipulate anyone in the school. This Quinn was vulnerable, broken beyond repair and she was crying in pain through the song. She wasn't asking for help, but instead, she was accepting her fate and she was asking for release… A relief from the life she has right now.

Tears were gathering in Rachel's eyes as she took in the blonde's form, since when did Quinn begin to wear long sleeved uniforms, since when had she gotten so thin… She had never noticed the heavy makeup that covered her porcelain skin; she had neglected the one girl that she had desperately wanted to be friends with. Her heart was aching for the girl sitting in front of the room; she wanted to rush up to the blonde and wrap her arms around her and promised that she will take care of her, that she will never be in pain again.

_**Shatter every window till it's all blown away, **_

'_Save me.'_

_**Every brick, every board, every slamming door flown away **_

'_Somebody please, save me.'_

_**Till there's nothing left standing, **_

_**Nothing left to yesterday **_

_She was crying for help in the middle of the night, she wanted to cry for help but her throat was being choked, she was thrashing on the carpeted floor. Russell had her pinned down to the ground as he pulled his leg and stomped on Quinn's abdomen. There was no sound that was coming out of her mouth, she was silently praying for help, from anybody. Everything was hurting and tears were pouring out of her hazel orbs like a never-ending river. A fist came down to her left cheek, another to her right, she didn't know what to do when there's nothing she could do._

_When she felt the weight of her father left her body, she thought it was finally over. She had immediately taken back that thought when she felt a sharp pain and a loud crack coming from her left arm. Russell had stomped on her elbow and crushed her arm, he had broken her arm. _

_**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away, **_

_**Blown away**_

_Hours had passed by before he left her room, leaving Quinn behind crying a river onto the blood stained carpet. _

_**She heard those sirens screaming out **_

_The next day, she went to school with the broken arm, and when cheerleading practice came by, she fell down the pyramid on purpose and swung her broken arm on the ground. The pain shot through her body like a rain of bullets piercing her body, she had heard another loud crack from her arm. Coach Sylvester quickly rushed towards the head cheerio, when she approached the wounded girl, she saw the arm was bend in a sick way. Sue Sylvester immediately called the ambulance. _

_**Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch **_

_**She locked herself in the cellar **_

_It was one of those great nights where Russell had drunk himself to death, he had fallen asleep on the couch and she quietly locked herself in her room, knowing that a simple lock wouldn't stop her father from coming in, but it had given her a tinge of safety. _

_**Listened to the screaming of the wind **_

_**Some people called it taking shelter **_

_**She called it sweet revenge**_

Quinn's eyes shot open, the light was long gone from the hazel beauties, and tears were rolling continuously down her face, slowly washing away the makeup that took her hours to apply. She was too tired to care about anyone else; she was beyond broken to block people away from her personal life. She wants everything to stop, she just really want him to stop.

Her voice was slightly hoarse, but it had only accentuated the misery and agony she was conveying through her song.

_**Shatter every window till it's all blown away, **_

_**Every brick, every board, every slamming door flown away **_

_Quinn was sitting on her bed, looking outside of her window, feeling the vibration caused by the raindrops on her window glass. Lightning shot through the sky and the orchestra began as the thunder joined to the soft beating of the raindrops. She could hear the floor vibrate and shook under his feet. _

_**Till there's nothing left standing, **_

_**Nothing left to yesterday **_

_She imagined a world without her father, or her mother. A world where she would be a normal teenager, to fall in love with whomever she wants, to be happy and experience life to its fullest, a world without her father's fists on her body every night, without her mother's ignorance of what was happening to her own child in her house. _

_**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away, **_

_**Blown away**_

_The amount of tears and blood spilled in her house wasn't enough to save her from his attacks._

_**There's not enough rain in Oklahoma **_

_**To wash the sins out of that house **_

_The carpet on her room had become scarlet red; the creamy white was no longer visible as her blood had seep through every inches of the floor._

_**There's not enough wind in Oklahoma **_

_**To rip the nails out of the past **_

_She knew nothing will change, this was her destiny and she will live every day like this until she dies._

_**Shatter every window till it's all blown away, **_

_**Blown away**_

Quinn looks into Rachel's chocolate brown orbs, and slowly she rose to her feet.

_**Every brick, every board, every slamming door flown away **_

_**Flown away**_

She dragged her feet towards the brunette as she continues to sing, Quinn was one step away from Rachel but she couldn't take that step. No matter how much she willed her feet to move, she couldn't.

_**Till there's nothing left standing, **_

_**Nothing left to yesterday **_

The light never returned to her eyes, the memories of her father continues to flashes before her eyes. She was stuck in the past and she couldn't get away.

_**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away, **_

_**Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away**_

As she reaches the crescendo near the end of the song, she lifted her hand to touch Rachel's face but halted when she was only inches away. As the song came to an end, she dropped her hand to her side, but it was caught by a soft hand. She looked down to her hand and saw that Rachel was holding her hand.

Blackness had overwhelmed Quinn, but for the first time she fainted to sleep, she knew she would be safe this time.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay I know the ending sucks. I'M SORRY. Well the whole thing sucks, but yeah. *runs.


End file.
